mai_tantei_conanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinichi Kudo
Background Shinichi was born to Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, mystery writer and former movie star respectively. He was born on the 4th of May, but he repeatedly forgets his birthday every year. He is a genius savant, and even from a young age, was very intuitive and observant. In addition, his father often made him puzzles and games to help sharpen his mind even more as he grew up. Due to the influence of his father, and the generally laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels-- he finished the entire collection of mystery novels in his elementary school library during his elementary school years. Also, Yusaku started to bring young Shinichi to crime scenes until Shinichi was in sixth grade. This has caused Shinichi to have a love of crime investigation, and for that reason, peers like Ran Mouri and Serena Sebastian called him a mystery geek 推理オタク suiri-otaku in passing. His life between ages 6 to 16 was not well-documented. During junior high school he was made a starting midfielder in the school's soccer team as a freshman. The head of the soccer club even fell in love with him, but he rejected her nicely due to the fact that he was secretly in love with Ran. His parents moved to the United States when he was 14 to pursue their own careers, while he was left in Tokyo. At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is a 17-year old student at Teitan High School. He is already a well-known detective who closed many difficult cases, and known as the savior of the police force, although he seems to avoid any case that has outsider involvement, as well as robberies. That same year, he left the soccer club, even though many, including Ran, considered his soccer skills at national level. He explains to her that he liked to play because he considered soccer as a way to train his reflexes-- akin to his idol, Sherlock Holmes's practice of fencing-- for his detective skills; he aspires to be the Sherlock Holmes of the Heisei era. Shinichi is also known for his inability to sing; but since he can still distinguish different musical notes, by definition he cannot be referred to as tone deaf. He apparently can speak English, where he conversed with and translated for an American diplomat. Plot preview At the beginning of the series, Shinichi brings his best friend Ran to a local theme park called "Tropical Land," to celebrate her victory in the Metropolitan Karate Championships. He later ends up solving a murder case involving a decapitation that occurred on the train car of the "Mystery Coaster" that they had been riding on. As they are leaving, Shinichi witnesses a suspicious exchange between an unknown man and a person dressed in black in a secluded area just outside the park. He leaves Ran, who heads home reluctantly, and goes off to find out what is going on. As he tries to listen in to the quiet conversation-- a blackmail over an arms deal that was apparently worth 100 million yen-- he does not notice an accomplice sneak up behind him. This accomplice, another man in black, attacks him by clubbing him on the head with a metal pipe, and then forces him to swallow a new experimental poison. They then leave him to die. This poison, known as APTX 4869, is extremely potent and designed to kill a person while leaving no traces of its existence in the victim after death. However, instead of killing Shinichi, a rare side-effect occurred. It slowly and painfully shrinks his body, reverting his appearance back to that of his six or seven year-old self. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa. Dr. Agasa is a kind, but somewhat eccentric scientist, and although he is retired, he still likes to invent many odd things that later help Shinichi adjust to life as a little kid again while solving cases. Shinichi tries to tell him what happened and eventually manages to convince him that he was shrunk by some men in black who attempted to kill him. Dr. Agasa tells Shinichi that he absolutely must keep his identity a secret, because if the wrong person/people were to find out about his predicament, these people, who he later finds out call themselves The Black Organization, would definitely come back and kill him, along with anybody associated with him-- including all his friends and family. They also both worry because there was no dead body recovered, so the strange men may come back looking for him due to that as well. Conan reluctantly agrees that until he learns more about them, it is best to keep anyone from finding out that he is really someone who is supposed to be dead. He especially does not want Ran involved. Edogawa Conan( is a combination of Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo) In order to keep Conan's secret safe, Dr. Agasa enlists Conan at Teitan Elementary School, where Conan befriends three of his classmates, Ayumi Yoshida (吉田　歩美 Yoshida Ayumi), Genta Kojima (小嶋　元太 Kojima Genta), and Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya (円谷　光彦 Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko). Together, they form the Junior Detective League 少年探偵団 Shōnen Tantei-dan. Conan realizes that even though these kids are really kids, they are very astute and often help him solve difficult cases. As the story progresses, Conan also befriends Ai Haibara (灰原哀 Ai Haibara), who grew up within The Black Organization and is a former member of it along with her sister. Her real name is Shiho Miyano, and she is a gifted biochemist and creator of the APTX 4869 poison. She took the drug in an attempted suicide after her sister was murdered by the same men who attacked Shinichi and shrunk him while she was trying to arrange for herself and Shiho to leave the organization. The drug backfires on her too, and she becomes a little kid again as well. Through her child-like guise, she escapes the organization, and then Dr. Agasa finds her and takes her in to live with him. She proves to be a valuable ally to Conan and the gang, as she continues her search for an antidote in addition to helping him gather information on the Black Organization in order to bring them down. Shinichi/Conan has returned to his normal form several times throughout the series. First was during episodes 48-49 where he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold. He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case. The next time was during episodes 191- 193 (Files 3-7 volume 26), where he returns for about two days after taking the prototype antidote for APTX 2896. He solves two cases, and had an unfinished date with Ran in the restaurant where his father purposed to his mother. In the 7th Detective Conan movie (Crossroad in the Ancient Capital), Conan also returns to being Shinichi temporarily, using a mixture of a cold inducing pill and Paical, in order to save Kazuha Toyama, Hattori Heiji's childhood friend and , known to all but himself and Kazuha, huge crush; Hattori was previously injured and Shinichi tried to pose as Hattori long enough to allow Kazuha to escape. Shinichi returns to being Conan shortly after Hattori arrives anyway. During files 647 to 654, Conan returns to his Shinichi self while helping solve a murder case. He accidentally took a prototype antidote for APTX 4896, mistaking it for a cold pill and became Shinichi again. After the case is solved, his time is up and he manages to hide in a bathroom stall from his friends. Though he returns to being Conan, Ai gives him a second antidote, giving Shinichi another 24 hours as himself. She warns him however that if he continues to take the antidote on a regular basis, it will be less effective each time and eventually he will develop immunity to it. However, it is implied that Shinichi has already developed some immunity, when he returns to being Conan after about 4 hours. People who know Conan’s identity As of 2008, a total of 9 people knew Conan's real identity. *Hiroshi Agasa found out in volume 1, at the second chapter of the series. Shrunken Shinichi had to persuade Agasa that the child before him was Shinichi so that he could seek help. *The Kudo couple, Yusaku and Yukiko, heard the secret from Dr Agasa in volume 6, after finding the Kudo household empty. *Heiji Hattori found out this fact in volume 13 and episode 60 of the anime, as he heard Conan speaking in Heiji's voice after Heiji regained consciousness from Conan's stun gun. *Ai Haibara's deduction of Shinichi's shrunkeness was mentioned in volume 18: she figured it out after knowing Shinichi's body was never found and that APTX4869 had de-aged some of the guinea pigs in experiments, as well as the fact that Shinichi's elementary clothes were missing. *Eisuke Hondou found out in volume 61, after finding Conan's actions towards Ran were too similar to that of a boyfriend. *Phantom Thief Kid is shown to know at the end of Detective Conan: The Last Magician of the Century; how he knew that was not given, although Kid seems to know things many don't anyway. Deceased *Akemi Miyano, Ai Haibara's elder sister. Conan told her when Akemi was dying. *Hiroki Sawada in Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street; how he knew that was not given, though it was most likely through the DNA Query program. Relationships Shinichi/Conan's more known and important relationships are with three females, Ran Mouri, Ai Haibara, and Ayumi Yoshida. Ran Mouri Ran Mouri Ayumi Yoshida Conan grows to respect the little girl in his class for her sharp wit and observational skills, along with the other members of the Junior Detective League. However, his other classmates, Mitsuhiko and Genta each have an obvious crush on her, while she is enamored by Conan- a fact that the other two boys are often not happy about. Conan however, does not feel the same way that she does, as he loves Ran. As such, Ayumi's love goes unrequited. Not that she doesn't have some relief occasionally; for instance Sonoko mistook Ayumi for Conan's girlfriend once, although Sonoko does this a lot and so is not very accurate. Gadgets Conan has gotten many gadgets from Dr. Agasa to help him solve crimes even as a kid. 1. voice immitating necktie: It's a necktie he wears around his neck that allows him to immitate other people's voice. 2. Tracer glasses: His glasses have a build in tracer which allows him to follow people. Category:Characters Category:Conan Edogawa Category:Detective Category:Kudo